Season 6
Season 6 of How I Met Your Mother aired from September 20, 2010 to May 16, 2011 and contained 24 episodes from to . Synopsis Ted sees Cindy again with a girl, who he thinks to be her roommate, but turns out to be Cindy's girlfriend whom she later marries and has a child with. It is revealed Ted first meets his future wife while being the best man at a wedding (where he is caught in the rain without an umbrella). While packing up their mother's house, James and Barney find an unsent letter to Sam Gibbs, which leads to their discovery that Sam Gibbs is James' father. Loretta offers the identity of Barney's father on a sheet of paper, but Barney tears it up after realizing Loretta's efforts as a single mother. Robin eventually forgets Don's number, and declares she's finished with their relationship. Robin's new co-anchor, Becky, steals the spotlight, which frustrates Robin. Ted rejects the offer of Goliath National Bank (GNB) to design the previously scrapped new headquarters, but accepts it later. The GNB Headquarters is supposed to be built over an old building, The Arcadian. This gets Ted into a rivalry with Zoey Pierson (Jennifer Morrison), a beautiful girl who's upset about the landmark being torn down. Barney discovers the man he called his uncle when he was young is really his father, but asks Robin not to tell the rest of the group. Future Ted reveals that Marshall would end up leaving GNB in the near future but doesn't say for where. Ted proves a point to the group by calling up his old friend Punchy, which causes him to impulsively show up in New York. Later, he asks Ted to be his best man at the wedding. Seemingly, this is the wedding shown at the beginning of season six, where Ted must give his speech. However, since then, Robin has asked Ted to be her best man whenever she gets married. Ted and the gang have Thanksgiving dinner at Zoey's house, and Ted and Zoey become friends, though they struggle with their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Robin gets a new job at World Wide News, reunited with her former annoying co-host, Sandy Rivers. Marshall suspects that he is the reason Lily can't get pregnant after meeting a fertility doctor who also happens to be Barney's doppelganger. He learns that he is completely fertile and is overjoyed, but moments later receives bad news that his father has died of a heart attack. The gang tries to support Marshall, and Lily tries to help his mom during Marshall's father's funeral, but Marshall becomes preoccupied when he discovers that he has one final voicemail message from him. Barney calls his mom and tells her that he is finally ready to meet his real dad. Ted reveals that he is in love with Zoey, but since Zoey is married, he breaks off his friendship with her. Zoey is also in love with Ted, and is getting a divorce from her husband. Since both don't know how the other person feels, Marshall tells each of them about their feelings, and Ted about Zoey's divorce, and they kiss. This season, Barney meets one of Robin's friends, Nora (Nazanin Boniadi). He likes her right away, although he does not notice it when he tries to sweet-talk her pretending to be a romantic. However, the next day they play laser tag and he begins to like her even more but is reluctant to admit it. He begins dating her when the group (especially Robin) urges him to. Yet, when he actually almost begins to love her, he ends their relationship by lying about his feelings. Barney then wants to fix the relationship, but is too scared to, when he realizes that he does actually want to settle down one day in the future. Barney finally meets his dad (John Lithgow), but is disappointed to see that his dad is not what he expected him to be. Marshall wants to quit GNB. Lily supports him with that decision, this makes Marshall unemployed. Marshall and Ted decide to help The Arcadian and are against Barney. Finally Ted decides to testify against Zoey's cause and they break up. In the season finale, Lily finds out that she is pregnant. Ted runs into Zoey and she wants to get back together, but Robin and Barney convince Ted not to get back together with her. Barney runs into Nora and asks her for coffee as Robin watches from behind, seemingly appearing as if she has feelings for Barney. The last scene is of the future wedding, shown in the first episode of the season, and it turns out to be Barney's. This leaves the viewers with one big question: Who is Barney Stinson marrying? Cast Main Cast :In order of character appearances :* Josh Radnor as Ted Mosby (24/24) :* Jason Segel as Marshall Eriksen (24/24) :* Alyson Hannigan as Lily Aldrin (24/24) :* Neil Patrick Harris as Barney Stinson (24/24) :* Cobie Smulders as Robin Scherbatsky (24/24) :* Bob Saget as Future Ted (24/24) (Uncredited) Recurring Cast :In order of character appearances :* Jennifer Morrison as Zoey Pierson (12/24) :* David Henrie as Luke Mosby (7/24) :* Lyndsy Fonseca as Penny Mosby (7/24) :* Bob Odenkirk as Arthur Hobbs (6/24) :* Suzie Plakson as Judy Eriksen (5/24) :* Bill Fagerbakke as Marvin Eriksen Sr. (5/24) :* Nazanin Boniadi as Nora (4/24) :* Kyle MacLachlan as George Van Smoot (4/24) :* Laura Bell Bundy as Becky (3/24) :* Marshall Manesh as Ranjit (2/24) :* Ned Rolsma as Marcus Eriksen (2/24) :* Chris Romanski as Punchy (2/24) :* John Lithgow as Jerome Whittaker (2/24) :* Robbie Amell as Scooby (2/24) :* Rachel Bilson as Cindy (1/24) :* Robert Michael Ryan as Marvin Eriksen Jr. (1/24) :* Frances Conroy as Loretta Stinson (1/24) :* Wayne Brady as James Stinson (1/24) :* Alexis Denisof as Sandy Rivers (1/24) :* Michael Trucco as Nick (1/24) Episode List: 2010 - 2011 |} Notes and Trivia *This is the first season to begin and end with scenes in what would later be known to be Barney and Robin's wedding weekend although only the groom's identity would be revealed at the end of the season. External Links * de:Staffel 6 it:Sesta Stagione uk:Сезон 6 es:Sexta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Season 6